My Sweet Angel
by saruchan23
Summary: A cute song fic about two characters from Final Fantasy 7. You have to read to find out! Bwahahahahahaha!!!


My Sweet Angel

Saru-chan:  This is a one shot at a songfic.  The story takes place after the battle with Sephiroth and the healing of the planet.  Sorry, this is my first try, don't flame me.  I was just having some fun.  (^^) The final fantasy characters do not belong to me and I have no money so please don't sue me, Squaresoft.  Also The song, "Where you Are" is not mine either.  Although, I love it to pieces, I cannot take credit.  It belongs to Jessica Simpson and Nick Lanchely. Now on with the show.  (*W*)

A blonde man walked along the town and looked up at the stars with tears in his blue eyes.  It has been three years since that unfaithful day that this man could not save her.  He opened his mouth and let the words he felt touch the stars.  

_There are times I swear I know you're here   
when I forget about my fears feeling you my dear   
__Watching over me, and my hope seeks _

What the future will bring  
  


The blue eyes misted over while he blinked at the full moon.  It's eerie glow giving him comfort from the time and the one he lost.  He stretched his arms out to welcome its comforting glow.

_When you wrap me in your wings and take me where you are   
where you and I will breathe together   
Once again   
  
_

A face smiled down at him from the moon, her green eyes sad and lonely.  She opened her mouth to sing along with him.  She wanted to ease his pain; her brown hair swirled around her pale face.  

_We'll be dancing in the moonlight just like we used to do.   
  
_

He openly cried and hugged his leather jacket closer.  The woman's face had disappeared.

_And you'll be smiling back at me, only then will I be free.   
When I can be, where you are?  
  
_

A small figure appeared behind him and wrapped her slender arms around his waist.  Her wings wrapped around his chest.  The angel sang sadly to her old lover.

_And I can see your face your kiss I still can taste.   
Not a memory erased   
  
_

He glanced back up at the stars and a tear slid down his face.

_Oh, I see your star shining down on me and I'd do anything   
  
_

She sighed and placed her translucent head on his back.

_If I could just be right there where you are   
  
_

He trembled and stared at the big moon.  Believing he could hear her soft voice.

_Where you and I will breathe together   
Once again _

She cried her own tears, and hugged him tighter.

_  
__We'll be dancing in the moonlight just like we used to do._

His blue eyes were dry, but puffy and red.  He hugged her arms as if she was really there with him.

_Then I will be free so take me where you are   
  
_

She sighed in rapture, knowing well he couldn't feel her.  She cried softly while whispering:

_Now baby there were times when selfishly I'm wishing that you were here with me.   
So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes and make you see.   
That every night while you are dreaming I'm here to guard you from a far _

He sighed and answered her silent prayer, softly singing with her._  
  
_

_And anytime I feel alone I close my eyes and dream of where you are   
where you are _  
  


She stopped crying and moved through him to hug his chest.  The blonde believed he was holding her in his agony. She whispered:

_Where you and I can breathe together and we will breathe together baby  
once again. _

He answered her with a soft kiss on her forehead.  Her wings hugged him tightly to her, fragile body.

_Oh, we'll be dancing in the moonlight; we'll be dancing in the moonlight _

She smiled looking into his blue eyes.

_Just like we used to be   
  
_

He sighed and stared up at the moon, not at his angel.

_And you'll be smiling back at me_

She sighed with disgust, but hugged his body to protect him from the cool night air, and a to say good-bye to him for now.

_Only then will I be free then I will be free_

He looked up at the stars above the town.

  
_Baby I still believe; Oh I've got to believe _

She sang with him lifting herself with her big wings.

_  
I will touch you that sweet day that you take me there _

She sighed and disappeared a feather floating slowly down to him.

_Where you are   
  
_

The man opened his hand and closed it around the soft reminder.  Then he looked over to the bar where he now lived with another woman and a man two dear friends who had stayed by his side since she had past away.

_I still believe_

The angel smiled and looked down at him from the moon.  Wishing she could have given him more than just a feather.  Knowing that she could not do anything to harm him, but to give him a reminder of herself.

  
_Oh I've got to believe _

He looked up and sang along with her haunting melody.

  
_I will touch you that sweet day that you take me there   
  
_

She pulled her knees up to her chin and hugged her legs with both her arms and wings. Thanking the heavens that she had met this wonderful man.

Where you are oh where you are 

He laughed softly and winked at the moon.  He quickly put the feather in his breast pocket. Then slowly walked to the opening of the bar.  A woman with dark hair and dark brown eyes stood there with a sad look upon her beautiful face. The bar's lights glowed dimly behind her.

  
_I've got to believe _

The angel smiled down at her old friend and whispered into her lover's ear:

  
_I'll always be waiting here_

He smiled at the thought and walk up to the other lady in his life.

   
_That sweet day yeah _

The angel's face slowly faded from the surface of the moon.  Her green eyes smiling down at the town filled with wonderful memories and old friends.

  
_Only wanting to be where you are _

They both breathed the last note, his angel's face gone from the pale moon.  He looked down into his best friends face and smiled.

  
_I still believe_

"Cloud are you all right?" Tifa asked wrapping her arms around his midsection.  "Fine Tifa, you shouldn't get too cuddly with me or Barret might get the wrong idea," Cloud teased placing a soft kiss on her forehead.  "You were thinking about Aeris again, were you not?" she asked looking up into his sad blue eyes.  "Yes," was Cloud's soft reply.  "We'll see her again.  Maybe not anytime soon, but soon enough," Tifa smiled releasing her friend and partner in the liquor business.  They walked slowly back into the warmth of the bar.  Cloud touched his breast pocket and turned to get one last glimpse of the moon.  He mouthed the words "I love you" to it before slipping inside.  

The angel looked down at the "Hearts" and sighed.  She knew the day would come when she and her old lover would be reunited one day.  She mouthed the words back to him, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear her.  She wanted him to live a happy life, even if it included her old friend Tifa.  She smiled as a tear trickled down her pale cheek.  She brushed it away with a feather and lay down on a bed full of flowers and feathers.

Saru-chan:  Sorry about that, it was a bit corny huh?  My goal was to make some people tear up did it work?  Are you blowing your nose right now?  (@ o @)  Wahahahahahahaha!!!!  Anyway, Thanks for reading my short fiction.  Sorry to all you Tifa and Cloud fans, but I needed someone that was already dead.  Anyway, I think Aeris and Cloud make a cuter couple anyway.  Please inform me of my evil and platonic ways at white_bear_23@hotmail.com.

Thanks for reading it folks, 'til next time.  ($ x $)  Waaaaahhhhhhhhh- Hoooooooooo Baby!


End file.
